


I Just Want to Run Away

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Harry ends up in the hospital a lot. Uma is worried.
Relationships: Ben & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Just Want to Run Away

Uma frowned as she looked over the chart. This was the fifth time this particular patient had been in the ward that month and his injuries were getting worse. But as soon as he was clear, he left. He kept saying he'd take care of himself but it was obvious he wasn't. She’d need to recommend to the doctor that he stay in longer than needed, just to make sure he got some amount of care.

“You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Hook.”

“Ah, Mr. Hook is my father. Call me Harry.” He winked in a way that would be less annoying if he wasn’t covered in bandages.

“Alright,  _ Harry _ . You’ve got a lot of bruising, thankfully no internal bleeding. You’ll be staying here for a bit though because some of your previous injuries have flared up since you were last in.”

He laughed and it was definitely forced. “I’m sure it’s fine. Come on, don’t I get loyalty points or something for all my business?”

“Sorry, doctor’s orders. You need to give yourself time to heal or it’ll bite you in the back later.”

“Alright, fine. How long do I need to stay?”

“Until we’re satisfied. I’d give it a few weeks, maybe a month.”

“Right...thanks.”

“Anytime.”

\---------------

Harry was fucked. Truly and utterly fucked.

He never stayed in one place for too long and he had reason for that. That reason being a certain insane father who would definitely benefit from him being in a hospital for longer than two days. This was not going to go well, at all.

He just needed to play the role of the perfect patient and then he could be out of there as soon as possible. Not that it would be soon enough. But he had to at least try.

Luckily, he had a wonderful nurse to look after him. Well, most people would call it luck but he was going to call it fate. She'd taken care of him every time he landed in this hospital and a small part of him hated it when he had to leave. Maybe he could explain the problem to her? No. She was working hard enough already without his problems. Though it wouldn't hurt to vent a little, right?

"Thinking hard, Mr. Hook?" Her voice jolted him out of his head. He smiled at her and shook his head. 

"You know me, not much goin' on. That's how I get in so much trouble."

She chuckled and checked over his instruments. "Well, at least you stay out of it while you're here. Are you feeling any better?"

"Always do when you check on me." He made himself sit up a little, ignoring the pain in his side. "Speaking of being here, is there any way I could get out sooner? I have a...family thing."

"That'll depend on your recovery rate," she explained. "Dr. Florian and I would prefer if you stayed as long as possible but we'll be able to let you leave once you're walking, which could still be a week or two."

That was a little better. Still, not what he needed. "Is that all you can give me?"

"For now, yes." She gave him a strange look. "How important is this family thing of yours?" 

"Very." Even if he couldn't say why, he could be a little honest. "I don't get to see my family much and I don't want to be here too long."

"I can understand that but we legally can't let you out until you're able to take care of yourself or at least moving around independently and that will take time." She squeezed his hand. "Just relax and let your body heal. I promise, it will be worth it."

"One can only hope." He faked a smile as she finished up and left him alone. He'd have to figure something else out. Soon.


End file.
